


Falling

by FailureToLoadPage



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, I mean ofc it's soulmates, Romance, Soulmates, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), i guess?, what the hell else would they be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureToLoadPage/pseuds/FailureToLoadPage
Summary: One fatal footfall on Ambrosius's bridges leads to many wonderful things. Things almost too good to be true...Inspired by an ask/theory I saw on Tumblr on @Yangsbandana 's blog
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yangsbandana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsbandana/gifts).



> jesus christ so I haven't written shit in years but I saw this ask on tumblr and I've been thinking about it all day bro it's been in there rent free I HAD to do something about it.
> 
> https://yangsbandana.tumblr.com/post/645779992255643648/rwby-fall-into-a-warped-wonderland-and-in-there

Yang wakes up with a violent start, gasping for air and feeling like she'd just fallen off a cliff. Her tank top is sticking to her back, and her hair is plastered to her neck and forehead with sweat. She's also got a _raging_ headache from what was one hell of a quickly fading dream. She brings the sweaty palm of her right hand to massage her temple, anything to lighten the pain. When skin touches skin there's a moment of confusion, like she should have been feeling something else. Something cool and polished-smooth. Yang pulls her hand away from her forehead and looks at her hand, all ten digits calloused and strong. She makes a fist, digs her stubbed nails into her palm and feels the bite.  
  
_Weird, s_ he thinks. She can't dwell on her hand or her dreams for too long though, she leaves for Beacon in a few hours. It's a bit early, but she decides to get ready anyways. Tank top, leather jacket, boots, scarf... something else? Her wrists feel bare for some reason. She wrings one in her hand for a moment before dismissing the feeling. "Just first day jitters is all. It's fine." she says to herself.  
  
She heads downstairs for the kitchen, where Summer is in the middle of Scolding her dad for eating raw cookie dough, and Qrow and her mom are arguing about whatever siblings argue about. She feels a twinge of something at that thought but chalks it up to more nerves. Once Tai narrowly escapes his wooden spoon assault, he sees Yang standing in the entryway and raises his arms in a enthusiastically at her. "Hey Hey! There's my little firecracker, finally going to Beacon!"  
  
"Morning dad." Yang walks over to him and accepts his bone-crushing hug, meeting this with her own suffocation attempt before they release each other.  
  
"Hey congrats kiddo. tell Glynda I said hi if ya see her will ya?" Qrow says with a wink. Raven punches him in the shoulder with a faint "eugh" before quickly heading out of the kitchen.  
  
"Be right back," She places a kiss on Yang's head "Morning dear."  
  
This morning is strange, she sees her mother leave the room and has a brief moment of anxiety. She watches Summer put a tray of cookies in the oven and feels... _somethin_ _g_. And then Summer has her wrapped up in a hug, in her cloak, and she feels unreasonably safe. "Oh I'm so proud of you sweetheart, you've come so far, and I know you're going to do great things as a huntress."  
  
"Thanks mo- I mean Summer." It's a slip of the tongue that happened often enough Summer had once said _"Might as well call me that, considering Raven's A-plus parenting skills"_ which resulted in a playful skirmish between the two women. However this time it felt like it should have been _mom_. So many things feel wrong this morning, like they should be something else. It's just nerves.  
  
Raven comes back into the room, this time holding a long object wrapped in a sheet of leather. "Well it took until the last minute, but I managed to get you your weapon back from the tribe." She sets the object down on the table and unwraps the leather. On the table lays a beautifully crafted longsword, made of dark black metal and brass. It's got a channel bored along the fuller for dust infusion, a guard with a slot for dust cartridges, and a pommel that tapirs out to a fine point maybe two inches long.  
  
Yang picks up her sword, holds in in both hands. It's the same sword she's been training with all her life, an heirloom gift from her mother. Her weapon, an extension of her body, her soul.  
  
It feels so _wrong_.  
  


* * *

  
The airship ride over to Beacon was fine, apart from the sickening sense of dread she felt seeing it's tower, the split second flash of the top exploding. The memory and feeling were gone faster than they came though. She sat through the welcoming speech, put her things in the space they were keeping the new students, and took the extra time to explore the campus. She's found herself in the massive library, weaving in and out of towering shelves. She stops somewhere in the fiction section, eyes drawn to the cover of a book. She flips through it for a while. It's about a girl trying to change the world for the better, the right way, and taking down the people fighting the wrong way.  
  
"Huh, I bet Blake would like this..."  
  
_Who the fuck is Blake?  
  
_Yang stands in silence, staring at the book like it will answer her. She crams it back into the shelf with so much force the wood frame shakes and something falls to the floor on the other side. Fuck. She needs to get out of this stuffy room. She pushes through a back exit, walking fast and breathing deep, hard breaths in an attempt to calm down. Whatever or _who_ ever she just remembered has left her shaken to the core, with traces of lavender perfume, laughter, and the promise of safety in her mind. She's wandered into a garden on the grounds now, there's a small pond surrounded by a maze of flowers. She takes a moment to look at the reds, the whites, the yellows, the purples.... she feels unease.  
  
Yang takes a seat under a familiar tree at the pond's edge. _I've never been here before, why do I know this place?_ she thinks. She's never been here by herself or with anyone, she's _certain._ Yang closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens them again and looks down at her reflection in the still waters. Her hair is a little out of place, cheeks flushed, her eyes...  
  
She looks into her own eyes and sees a girl reading in the corner, a meeting in a forest, precarious bunk beds. Wounds being tended to after a fight, quiet afternoons in this very garden, a restless night full of conversation. Yang's heart is beating out of her fucking chest, he head burns but the memories keep coming. A conversation in an empty room, a dance, agony. Her right arm _flares_ with awful, endless pain. She grips it tight as she watches herself fall to the ground in a burning building and be carried away, as she cries over someone she doesn't have there for her and feels the heartache that comes with getting her back.  
  
She's going to pass out. She's heaving each breath as she stares back at her own soul, or maybe it's someone else's. Tears roll down her cheeks as she feels the friendship, the promise, the trust, the _love_ between her and her partner. Oh gods, the love of a life she's lived and forgotten is too much.  
  
Blake. Yang needs, _yearns_ to have this achingly familiar person back in her life. _None of this is real. It can't be, not without her...  
  
_"Blake... Blake..." Yang moves to stand up and stumbles. She braces herself against the tree, takes a step... and falls into the water  
  


* * *

  
Yang wakes up with a start, with a raging headache, with a wet feeling all over. For a moment she's afraid everything is perfect again until she hears her sister's worrying and Weiss' more concealed worrying. She can't feel her arm either, something she'd never thought she'd be happy about.  
  
"Yang? can you hear me?" says an all too familiar and honey sweet voice.  
  
She opens her eyes and sees her soul reflected in Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> pure brainworms this one. I might do Blake's perspective next if you guys want ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
